Disvelocity
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Well, sekarang mindset Jaejoong tentang hantu sekolah telah berubah. Ternyata hantu sekolah bukan hanya seorang gadis, tapi juga laki-laki. - YunJae-YJC fanfiction. School Life, AU! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Semilir angin meniup helaian surai hitam lembut pada tiap sisi. Angin musim semi yang menyejukkan. Tetesan embun yang menyapa pagi mengalir perlahan—menyisakan jejak basah pada tiap benda yang terendap tetesan udara pagi.

Kim Jaejoong menatap papan nama berukuran ekstra sebuah sekolah berasrama terkemuka di pinggiran Kota Incheon, Korea Selatan. Menenteng sebuah tas baru yang ia peroleh kemarin siang serta mengenakan seragam baru atas nama dirinya.

Sekedar informasi, pemuda androgini berperawakan tinggi pas rata-rata itu merupakan murid baru—pindahan dari Osaka, Jepang. Tinggal sejak berusia lima tahun di Osaka bersama sang _chichi_—ayahnya. Dirinya yang baru duduk di kelas 2 SMU terpaksa harus pindah kembali ke tanah kelahirannya dikarenakan sang _chichi_ yang ingin mengembangkan perusahaannya ke Korea Selatan. Dan dengan tidak berkeperi-ayahan, pria tua itu malah meninggalkan Jaejoong dan langsung mendaftarkannya tanpa persetujuan ke sekolah berasrama khusus laki-laki di Incheon.

Cih. Jaejoong berdecih jengkel kala mengingat perdebatan sengit antara dirinya dan _chichiue_ kemarin.

_Arigatou ne-.. Chichi._

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

Seruan bernada malas menjadi balasan dari sapa sang guru. Seakan memang telah kebal dengan perilaku menyebalkan itu, sang guru malah tersenyum lebar—memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi. Tak lupa membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Kita kedatangan teman baru dari Osaka, Jepang. Baiklah, untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu. Aku ada jam mengajar setelah ini. Kuharap kau cepat akrab dengan mereka semua."

Guru itu menepuk pundak Jaejoong dua kali dan berlalu dari kelas. Jaejoong mengangguk singkat sebelum maju dua langkah lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkukkan tubuh singkat. "Halo. Aku Kim Jaejoong. Pindahan dari Toho _Gakuen._ Mohon kerjasamanya-.."

Perkenalan singkat Jaejoong menggunakan bahasa Korea yang agak terbata-bata itu malah ditanggapi dengan senyuman miring yang terpatri pada masing-masing siswa di kelas tersebut. Tak lama kemudian-..

PRANG

Sebuah wadah _stainless_ berukuran besar tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja tepat di atas kepala pemuda androgini itu. Ringisan pelan keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Menyuarakan seberapa besar rasa sakit yang mengenai ubun-ubun kepala. Ditengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kelas. Mengira-ngira di mana benda sebesar itu ditempatkan sebelumnya.

Nalarnya bersuara: Tidak hanya itu, tentu saja.

"Oi, Kim-"

Jaejoong menatap waspada pada seorang siswa yang sedang berdiri di pojok kelas. Memegang sebuah bola sepak dengan posisi tubuh siap menendang bola tersebut kapan saja. Oh, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan disambut seantusias ini oleh calon teman-teman sekelasnya.

BUK

Pemuda androgini itu menahan laju bola yang mengarah padanya menggunakan tas. Bola sepak tersebut bergulir pelan setelah terpental jatuh beberapa kali. Ternyata bukan hanya bola sepak itu saja. Masih ada tiga bola berbeda macam mengarah padanya.

Mata bulat Jaejoong memicing tajam. Memperhatikan tiap arah dan pergerakkan bola-bola dengan cermat. Tentu bukan hal yang sulit karena bagaimana pun, Jaejoong adalah salah satu altlet terbaik di SMU-nya yang dulu.

Tas berbentuk kotak dengan logo rasi bintang _Cassiopeia_ berwarna merah digenggam Jaejoong erat. Bola pertama; bola voli. Kena! Tertampar balik mengenai beberapa murid yang mengaduh kesakitan. Bola kedua datang; bola takraw rotan tebal. Kembali dapat dikembalikan oleh pemuda androgini itu ke arah di mana bola tersebut berasal. Yang ketiga dan terakhir; bola tenis lapangan. Bola berwarna hijau muda itu melesat dari arah pojok kiri belakang kelas.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Bola yang dilempar dengan cepat itu melambung. Ya, melambung. Kondisi yang tepat untuk memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' pada sang pelempar.

Tangan Jaejoong yang memegang tas terangkat sebatas kepala. Lalu kemudian ditekuknya siku lengan ke belakang serta menariknya dengan bahu yang ikut tertarik. Setelah memantapkan posisi, bola itu datang. Jaejoong memukul bola dengan keras dan tepat. _SMASH!_

Bola tenis hijau muda itu melesat kencang, menukik dengan akselerasi yang tajam. Nampak puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan terbelalak lebar. Terlebih sang pelaku pelemparan bola yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang kelas—yang hanya dapat membeku dengan mulut yang menganga.

HOSHHH

Helaan nafas luar biasa lega dihembuskan sang pelempar karena bola tenis itu ternyata meleset! Hanya mengenai beberapa helai rambutnya yang mengacung lemas.

SREEET

"_Good mornIIIIIIIING-!_"

Kim Jaejoong. Kau benar-benar dalam masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

GREET GREEET

Jaejoong menyeret koper berisi baju-baju miliknya yang baru bisa ia bawa ke asrama. Sementara barang-barangnya yang lain masih dikemas oleh chichi di rumahnya yang berada di Jepang sana dan baru tiba esok hari. Ia belum mendapatkan kamar. Karena berdasarkan apa yang pihak administrasi katakan padanya, jika ia bebas memilih kamar di asrama mana saja.

Jaejoong gagal paham.

Soal masalah tadi pagi, ia merasa sangat bersalah sebenarnya. Tak menyangka jika _spike_ maut andalannya hampir saja merenggut masa depan seorang pria.

Khekhe-.. Jaejoong terkekeh mengingat kejadian lucu tadi pagi. Sambutan seperti itu memang menjadi budaya di sekolah ini. Tidak bertujuan untuk mem_bully,_ tapi hanya untuk menguji ketahanan fisik dan mental dari murid yang baru bergabung ke sekolah bernama _Dong Bang Academy._ Sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki berbasis nasional dengan segala fasilitas lengkap yang memadai; ruang belajar-mengajar yang nyaman, ruang asrama lengkap dan bersih, serta berbagai macam gelanggang cabang olahraga tersedia di sana—fasilitas terlengkap di Korea Selatan.

"_Annyeong!_"

Jaejoong berjerengit kaget saat mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berpakaian olahraga menghadang langkahnya dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang. "Kau Kim Jaejoong, murid baru dari Osaka yang masuk kelas 2-6 'kan? Perkenalkan, aku Shim Changmin, kelas 2-1—Wakil Ketua Asrama 2. Salam kenal-…" cerocos pemuda tinggi yang mengaku bernama Shim Changmin itu sambil membungkuk singkat.

Tatapan datar Jaejoong tak jua menghapus senyuman lebar dari sang Wakil Ketua Asrama 2. "Baiklah. Aku mendapat tugas dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah untuk membawamu berkeliling dan mengenalkan seluk-beluk tentang _Dong Bang Academy._ Semoga kau tidak bosan."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "_Tentu, Shimu-_san," balasnya dengan aksen Jepang. Sepertinya Jaejoong lupa untuk berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa ibu. Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "O-oh.. Baiklah. Ayo, aku akan menjelaskan sistem di asrama secara rinci."

Changmin mengajak Jaejoong melintasi beberapa gedung sembari menjelaskan secara rinci perihal _Dong Bang Academy._ Mulai dari sistem belajar-mengajar sampai sistem pemilihan asrama.

"Jadi sebelum senja, kau sudah harus memutuskan akan masuk asrama yang mana; Asrama 1, Asrama 2 ataukah Asrama 3."

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lobi gedung administrasi. Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian menarik seutas tali yang menggantung yang-entah-dari-mana-asalnya. Memunculkan sebuah panel besar yang menampakkan ilustrasi dari asrama-asrama yang ada. Jaejoong kembali dibuat bingung—maju mundur dengan kepala yang mendongak mencari asal muasal panel tersebut.

Jaejoong gagal paham—lagi.

"Ehem-" Deheman keras Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong dari ribuan tanda tanya tanpa spasi yang memenuhi kepalanya. Kembali ia alihkan atensinya kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi begini-.." Changmin mengawali sambil menunjuk panel itu menggunakan sebuah tongkat panjang seperti lidi yang terbuat dari bahan _stainless—_hampir mirip dengan antena radio zaman dulu. "Asrama di Dong Bang Academy terbagi menjadi tiga sub, di mana tiap asrama akan mewakilkan kepribadian masing-masing juga kegiatan ektra-kurikuler apa yang diikuti.

"Asrama 1; terletak di bagian utara, tahun ini diketuai oleh Kim Heechul. Asrama ini merupakan asrama khusus bagi murid pekerja seni. Seperti model, penyanyi, penari atau bahkan aktor film maupun teater. Kau dapat menjumpai beberapa artis muda yang sedang naik daun di sini jika kau beruntung.

"Lalu Asrama 2; letaknya di bagian timur, tahun ini diketuai oleh Park Yoochun. Asrama 2 berisi murid-murid yang berminat pada bidang olahraga, apapun itu. Kau bisa menemuiku di sini karena itu asramaku.

"Dan yang terakhir, Asrama 3; ada di bagian selatan, diketuai oleh Kim Hyunjoong. Bermuatan murid-murid kelewat jenius. Kau akan mendapati kafetaria yang sepi di sini. Murid di Asrama 3 lebih memilih membaca buku-buku tebal ketimbang bermain-main. Asrama itu adalah asrama terhening di _Dong Bang Academy._"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku-.."

"KIM JAEJOOOOONG!"

Changmin dan pemuda androgini yang menjadi objek teriakan membahana itu terlonjak kaget. Suara menggelegar cetar membahana badai membuat telinga mereka berdengung seketika. Tak lama kemudian, murid laki-laki dalam koloni besar berlari ke arah mereka dengan beringas.

Jaejoong terpana. Changmin kalut luar biasa, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang kurus untuk di bawa lari bersamanya.

"Oaaaa-.. Ada apa ini, Changmin-_ssi?!_" Jaejoong menaikkan nada suara karena sedang berlari melawan udara. Pemuda jangkung itu menarik Jaejoong seperti kesetanan. Berbelok ke halaman belakang, lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Nafas keduanya berderu kencang, sebanding dengan debaran jantung yang dirasakannya kini. Menghela nafas dalam sebelum berbicara—Changmin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada sang murid baru. "Tadi itu-.. Murid Asrama 1, kelompok teater. Jika kau sampai tertangkap mereka, habislah kau!"

Jaejoong bersidekap, "Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Terang saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika dikejar-kejar seperti itu. Apalagi ia adalah murid baru di sini. Apa jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan masalah tadi pagi?

"Kabar tentang keberhasilanmu melewati 'rintangan' di kelas sudah tersebar di seluruh asrama."

"Hah?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah sulaman alisnya dan mulut yang terbuka. Changmin menghela nafas kembali. "Itu adalah hal yang sangat langka. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat melewatinya."

Jaejoong kembali tertegun. Changmin pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Artinya-.. Kau adalah orang yang paling diincar saat ini. Jika sampai senja kau belum menentukan di mana asramamu, maka kau akan terus-terusan di kejar oleh mereka."

Dan dalam detik itu juga, Jaejoong mengutuk sang _chichi_ dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak dimasukkan ke sekolah biasa saja sih?

.

.

.

.

.

Asrama 2, Kamar 033.

BRUG

Jaejoong menghempaskan koper dan tasnya sekaligus ke lantai kamar barunya. Pemuda androgini itu segera membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak samping pintu kamar yang tertutup. Sebuah kamar berwallpaper hijau dan putih. Natural, menyejukkan.

Di rak sepatu, Jaejoong bisa melihat beberapa pasang sepatu sport di sana. Mungkin milik penghuni kamar ini. Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya; jam enam sore. Tak menyangka jika ia telah berlari selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam. Dikejar-kejar oleh murid kelompok teater dari Asrama 1 sungguh melelahkan sekaligus mengerikan.

Kamar ini dihuni oleh dua orang murid. Di mana satu kamar terdiri dari satu kamar mandi dan dua tempat tidur yang letaknya berlainan; yang satu ada di bawah dan yang satunya lagi terletak di lantai atas. Jaejoong melihatnya persis seperti interior kamar asrama di salah satu _dorama_ terkenal. Tidak buruk juga.

Jaejoong segera naik ke lantai atas. Karena yang lantai bawah sudah terisi—dilihat dari barang-barang serta satu setel seragam yang menggantung di dekat tempat tidur bawah. Pemuda androgini itu kemudian segera merapikan kopernya. Dibuka benda kotak berukuran besar tersebut dengan hati-hati. Sebuah bingkai foto menyambut. Seorang pemuda _brunette_ bermata serupa rubah yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah di atas sebuah panggung gemerlap terpotret di sana. Salah satu dari ribuan foto yang paling Jaejoong sukai. Idolanya, seorang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal di Jepang, **U-Know.**

Senyuman manis terulas dibibir, mata menatap penuh kekaguman terhadap idola idaman. Jaejoong segera memajang bingkai foto tersebut di atas nakas samping tempat tidur—masih dengan mata yang terpancang pada benda tersebut. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya sang idola.

Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

CEKLEK

Penghuni kamar ini, mungkin.

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya guna menyambut sang penghuni kamar yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya mulai dari sekarang.

"Selamat dat-.. –tang-"

Kedua mata _onyx_ bulat Jaejoong terbelalak lebar.

U-KNOW!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Merasa familiar? :D

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Senyuman manis terulas dibibir, mata menatap penuh kekaguman terhadap idola idaman. Jaejoong segera memajang bingkai foto tersebut di atas nakas samping tempat tidur—masih dengan mata yang terpancang pada benda tersebut. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya sang idola.

Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

CEKLEK

Penghuni kamar ini, mungkin.

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya guna menyambut sang penghuni kamar yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya mulai dari sekarang.

"Selamat dat-.. –tang-"

Kedua mata _onyx_ bulat Jaejoong terbelalak lebar.

U-KNOW!

.

.

.

**_Disvelocity_**

_Disclaimer: God, Their parents and Themselves (GGT)_

_Warning: AU! School Life, Amburegul, fail!Humor, Typos, beberapa kata non-baku, OOC and many more._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

.

.

Sosok itu benar-benar mirip. Mata tajam dengan bentuk serupa mata rubah, postur tubuh tegap, bibir unik berbentuk hati serta rambut yang berwarna-.. Hitam? Setahu Jaejoong, terakhir rambut yang idolanya miliki adalah berwarna coklat gelap.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" suara _baritone_ keluar dari mulut pemuda yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar asramanya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya cepat. "Kau-.. Siapa?" pertanyaan konyol dengan lancangnya tersuarakan begitu saja.

Pemuda yang belum Jaejoong tahu namanya itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit saat akan ingin berkenalan dengan teman sekamarmu ini?"

Jaejoong terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia segera beranjak menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai bawah dan atas. "Maaf-.." Jaejoong membungkuk sesaat sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya dengan benar. "Aku Kim Jaejoong, murid baru kelas 2-6. Pindahan dari Osaka, Jepang. Kuharap kita dapat berteman dengan baik-"

"Aku Jung Yunho, satu kelas denganmu." Perkataannya datar sekali. Sedatar pantat teflon di dapur rumahnya. Jaejoong mengusap lehernya canggung. Sosok yang bernama Jung Yunho ini sangat mirip secara fisik dengan idolanya, U-Know.

"Kenapa diam saja? Awas, jangan menghalangi jalan. Aku mau mandi." Jaejoong refleks menyingkir dari sana. Dalam hati menggerutu karena ternyata _roommate_-nya itu sangat galak. Skeptis untuk membayangkan teman sekamarnya tersebut sebagai jelmaan sang idola.

Eugh-.. Tidak lagi-lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau mengatakan jika kau juga satu kelas denganku. Tapi kemarin aku tidak melihatmu-"

"Aku sedang sibuk."

Jaejoong ber-ah ria sembari tersenyum canggung. Apa jangan-jangan Jung Yunho ini disibukkan dengan kegiatannya sebagai artis? Tapi kenapa-.. Seorang artis ada di Asrama 2?

"Apa kau mau diam di situ sampai bel masuk berbunyi, Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho membuka pintu kamar asramanya. Jaejoong pun langsung berdiri saat menyadari jika sang roommate telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Pemuda androgini itu berjalan santai melintasi gedung demi gedung di lingkungan sekolah. Menenteng tas khusus yang memiliki sebuah logo di permukaan. Beberapa murid menyapanya, dibalas oleh Jaejoong dengan keramahan yang sama. Sulaman alis Jaejoong saling bertautan tatkala melihat seorang murid menghampirinya sambil tersenyum riang.

Ah, Jaejoong ingat-.. Itu Ketua Asrama 1! Kemarin ia dikejar-kejar oleh kelompok yang dipimpin oleh pemuda cantik tersebut. "Selamat pagi, Kim Jaejoong~.. Bagaimana dengan malam pertamamu?" Pertanyaan yang sungguh ambigu dan rancu.

"Errr-.. Lumayan. Semalaman ini aku habiskan di kamar. Tubuhku lelah karena dipaksa berlari selama dua jam setengah." Sedikit menyindir bolehlah. Ketua Asrama 1, Kim Heechul malah menanggapi ucapan sindiran Jaejoong dengan senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih kembali. Kalau begitu aku akan ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa-.."

_Onegai_… Sepertinya orang itu kehabisan obat.

Jaejoong mencibir dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia bertemu dengan orang seperti itu. Ada-ada saja.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Dengar. Sekarang siapa lagi yang memanggilnya?

Jaejoong pun menolehkan kepala, mendapati seorang guru sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Kemari!"

Bergegas menghampiri guru tersebut sebelum bel berbunyi dan ia terlambat masuk kelas. "Ada yang bisa dibantu, _sam_?"

SRET

Sang guru menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Jaejoong. "Kau isi, lalu nanti jam makan siang segera serahkan padaku. Keterangan yang kau butuhkan ada dibalik kertas ini-"

"Baik, _sam._"

Setelahnya ia pun berlalu dari sana. Masih dengan berkas ditangannya. Membaca dengan teliti tiap kata yang tertera di sana. "-.. Kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler Asrama 2? Ah-.. Jadi aku harus memilih, hm? Baiklah. Kurasa tidak buruk juga."

Memasukkan berkas tersebut ke dalam tas sebelum melenggang memasuki gedung kelas yang mulai sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara hingar bingar kelas tanpa guru itu membuat kepala Jaejoong pening. Berdenyut ngilu menampakkan pertigaan jalan tak kasat mata dipelipis. Kelas yang isinya hanya anak lelaki memang selalu kacau balau jika guru berhalangan masuk ke kelas. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika di sekolah barunya akan sekacau ini. Seperti-…

Jaejoong yang tadi sedang enak-enakan merebahkan kepala di atas meja sejenak langsung digeret dan ditarik paksa oleh dua orang teman sekelasnya. Meninggalkan seonggok tas baru—yang bahkan masih wangi—berantakan di atas meja.

"Hei, hei-.. Ada apa ini?!" Panik, tentu saja.

BRUG

Pemuda androgini itu meringis kala punggungnya berbeturan dengan dinding kelas yang keras nan dingin. "Oi, kau yang kemarin melemparkan bola itu padaku 'kan?" tanya seorang murid laki-laki berjidat lebar menghampiri. "Kau membuatku harus dirawat seharian di klinik!"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali. "Jadi-.. Kau yang kemarin?"

Anggukan kepala dari murid berjidat lebar menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sebuah seringaian menyebalkan terulas dibibir murid itu. "Aku Park Yoochun. Kau tidak tahu aku? Jangan bohong~"

Cih. Sombong sekali. Tapi benar sih. Ia tahu nama itu dari Changmin kemarin.

"Kau Park Yoochun, Ketua Asrama 2 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan jika murid di hadapannya itu benar-benar ketua asramanya. Modus. Jaejoong dalam hati berdoa semoga kesalahannya dapat termaafkan dengan dalih ia sudah memilih Asrama 2 sebagai sarangnya selama bersekolah di sini. Yoochun pasti senang. Setidaknya laki-laki yang jidatnya licin selicin papan gilasan itu akan meringankan hukumannya.

Meski ia tahu hal itu sedikit mustahil. Bagaimana pun, Jaejoong juga laki-laki. Tahu betapa sakitnya jika barang kebanggan tiap kaum Adam terkena pukulan benda. Rasanya itu loh. _Kerenyes._

"Kau yang satu kamar dengan Yunho 'kan?" Yoochun menunjuk Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. Hei, itu tidak sopan.

"HEEEEEEEEEE?"

Mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap bingung. Kenapa ekspresi semua teman sekelasnya begitu? Terbeliak dengan rahang bawah yang jatuh ke bawah.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagian mana tubuhmu yang sakit?"

"Apa dia berbuat buruk padamu?"

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Yunho?"

Aaaaaaaaaarrrrght~

Jaejoong memberontak. Pipinya terlihat merona mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang berasal dari entah-siapa-ia-tak-lihat. Sama persis dengan perkataan ambigu nan rancu yang dilayangkan Heechul tadi pagi.

"Apa yang kalian katakan itu, hah? Aku dan Yunho tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam!"

Hening.

"Ah~ Tidak mungkin-.." Mereka mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Tidak percaya dengan jawaban tak memuaskan hasrat Jaejoong.

Salah seorang murid berwajah manis maju dan berdiri di samping Yoochun. Ia menopang dagunya di bahu sang Ketua Asrama 2. "Benarkah? Lalu itu apa?" Telunjuk pemuda manis itu mengacung, mengarah pada tengkuk Jaejoong.

Refleks, tangan sang pemuda androgini langsung terangkat menuju bagian tubuhnya yang ditunjuk tadi. Mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin dan melihat hasil dari yang jemari lentik miliknya lakukan. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya kala mendapati noda hitam luntur di permukaan kulit ari jari tangannya.

"Hahahahahaha.." Suara tawa mengerikan terdengar dari sudut kelas. Jung Yunho tergelak sendiri di tempat duduknya. Memukul-mukul meja dengan telapak tangan seperti orang gila. Jaejoong menjinjitkan kakinya guna melihat sosok Yunho lebih jelas. Pemuda mirip idolanya itu sedang mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan setitik air mata.

Jaejoong melamun. Bukankah Jung Yunho itu orangnya dingin dan sedikit galak? Kenapa dia malah jadi seperti itu di kelas? Sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Yunho-.. Kenapa?"

"Ini, lihat saja sendiri-" Yoochun memberikan sebuah cermin kecil pada Jaejoong—yang diterima pemuda androgini itu dengan senang hati.

Dalam bayangan cermin, nampak sebuah garis hitam melintang di tengkuk lehernya. Untuk melihat lebih jelas, ia pun menyibakkan rambut bagian bawahnya yang menutupi tengkuk. Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin melebar bak biskuit hitam manis yang sudah diputar, dijilat, dicelup—ehem. Garis-garis abstrak telah menodai kesucian kulitnya yang mulus.

"Itu gambar apa?"

"Mungkin itu kelinci."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu ulat!"

"Bodoh. Itu rusa. Lihat, dia memiliki dua tanduk."

Bukannya apa-apa. Jaejoong merasa sedikit mulas saat para murid yang menghuni kelasnya menyerukan opininya masing-masing seputar gambar apa yang tercetak begitu manis di tengkuk Jaejoong. Ia pun mengamati gambar itu dengan seksama melalui cermin. "Ini-.. Badak?"

Hening (lagi).

"Ah~ Tidak mungkin-.." Jelas dengan ekspresi dan gerak-gerik masal yang sama.

SGREEEET

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" Yunho bangkit dari _sanctuary_-nya. Melangkah ke tempat di mana teman-temannya berkumpul mengepung Jaejoong. Matanya yang tajam serupa mata rubah itu berkilat. Membuat beberapa murid langsung menyingkir dari sana sesegera mungkin.

"Kim Jaejoong, _aniya_?"

Jaejoong tanpa sadar merapatkan punggungnya dengan dinding. Langsung memejamkan kedua matanya tatkala Yunho makin mendekat dan menjulurkan dua jemarinya ke kepala Jaejoong.

Oh.. Jaejoong merasa ngeri dengan pemuda itu sekarang.

CTIK

"_Ittai-.._" Jaejoong merintih kesakitan sambil memegang keningnya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Jung Yunho.

"Jaejoong_ie-.._" Yunho memanggil namanya dengan suara yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong mendelik sadis. Oke, _roommate_-nya itu belum tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Ia-…

"Sore ini akan kutraktir bulgogi. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Oke?" ujar Yunho seraya berlalu begitu saja dari sana. Menyisakan tatapan kosong dari tiap murid penghuni kelas 2-6.

Sumbu kompor di kepala Jaejoong padam tersiram air dingin yang diguyurkan Yunho padanya. Pelipisnya berkedut. Kepalanya kembali pening. Perutnya mual tiba-tiba. "Aku butuh toilet-.."

"Ah, Su_ie-.._ Tolong antarkan Jaejoong ke toilet." Yoochun membuka suara.

Pemuda manis bernama Kim Junsu yang tadi berdiri di samping sang Ketua Asrama 2 itu pun mengangguk meski masih merasa _blank_ akan keadaan yang mendadak terjadi. Fenomenal sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau memilih ekstrakurikuler Bulu Tangkis?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula tertuju pada bungkusan berisi daging berbumbu pedas di tangannya. Duduk berdua di bangku panjang pinggir lapangan, menghabiskan waktu sore bersama teman baru sambil menikmati traktiran pertamanya. "Iya. Kalau kau bagaimana, Yunho-_ya_?"

Yunho memainkan sumpitnya mengaduk irisan daging. "Sama. Dua bulan lagi akan diadakan _School Tournament Open_ di Seoul. Jadi aku harus berlatih keras mulai dari sekarang. Tapi masalahnya-.."

Jaejoong menatap _roommate_-nya lama. Yunho sedikit banyak memiliki garis wajah yang sama dengan U-Know, idolanya. Hanya saja bentuk muka Yunho lebih tegas dan maskulin.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kelas 3 sudah dinonaktifkan dalam setiap kegiatan sekolah di luar mata pelajaran wajib. Mereka difokuskan pada Ujian Negara. Dan ya-.. Pasangan mainku sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 3. Jadi dia tidak bisa bertanding lagi."

"Kau pemain ganda?" Jaejoong tak jadi menyuapkan daging ke mulutnya. Ada hal lebih menarik yang perlu ia ketahui.

"Hn. Aku dan Jihoo-_sam_ sedang mencari pasangan yang tepat untukku. Tapi dari semuanya-.. Entah mengapa aku tidak merasa cocok-"

"Kecocokan memang diperlukan dalam permaian ganda. Salah-salah bisa _miss-communication._ Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bermain _single_ saja?" Pemuda androgini itu mengulum senyum. Yunho berdecak. "Aku terbiasa bermain ganda. Rumit jika harus beradaptasi dengan teknik yang belum tentu bisa kukuasai dengan baik," komentarnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Benar sih. Tapi-.."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku mau mandi," Yunho langsung beranjak dari duduknya untuk kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong di sana. Pemuda androgini itu hanya dapat memandang punggung tegap sang _roommate._ Hingga ia menyadari bahwa Yunho benar-benar meninggalkannya di pinggir lapangan.

Bergegas meraih tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak dan berlari menyusuri jalan menuju Asrama 2. Tak lupa membuang bungkusan bulgogi traktiran yang sudah kosong tak bersisa di tempat sampah.

Ingat, Joongie, pelajaran sejak kelas _Playgroup;_ buanglah sampah pada tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gaje? Iya. Pendek? Sangat xD Tolong jangan jitak Vans sebelum Vans suruh. Kkk~ #kicked

Ehem. Vans emang terinspirasi dari dorama Hana-Kimi, dorama kesayangan Vans sepanjang masa. Hha.. Jadi latar yang Vans ambil adalah dari Hana-Kimi versi Jepang. Bukan Hana-Kimi versi Koreanya ya. Karena Vans berpikir itu terlalu mewah untuk ukuran anak sekolahan. Lagian yang aslinya lebih adem ayem keliatannya :3

So.. How about this chappie?

Sok mangga di ripiu~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Pantulan visual di cermin nampak terganggu dengan adanya coretan bergambar badak abstrak di tengkuk leher. Mengambil sehelai kapas lalu dicelupkan sebagian ke dalam air. Dilapnya coretan itu dengan gemas.

"Yunho-_ya,_ kenapa gambarnya tidak mau hilang juga?"

Jaejoong mengeluh. Yunho mengintip dari sela-sela rak buku yang terpasang di meja belajarnya. "Ah-.. Aku baru ingat jika semalam aku menggunakan spidol permanen."

TAK

Suara benda beradu dengan lantai terdengar jelas, disusul dengan suara geraman yang laun-laun mengalun. "Apa kau bilang?! Lalu bagaimana caranya menghapus noda abstrak ini?"

"Hah? Abstrak?" Kepala Yunho menyembul dari balik sekat. "Itu _masterpiece,_ Kim Jaejoong-_ssi._ Nanti juga hilang sendiri."

Dengusan kasar disusul dengan pergerakan Jaejoong di depan cermin kamar mandi mengusik. Helaian rambut hitam halus teracak handuk kecil Jaejoong. Manik gelap milik si androgini mendelik tajam saat melewati sekat pembatas antara kamar mandi dan kamar asrama. Yunho duduk tenang di kursi meja belajar, berkutat dengan buku sketsa berlukis macam guratan absurd di permukaan.

Kedua alis Jaejoong kian bertaut memandang sejenak buku sketsa milik Yunho. "Memang abstrak," desisnya. Yunho tak menghiraukan komentar sang _roommate,_ malah makin asyik dengan kesibukannya sendiri; memulas arang pensilnya pada kertas putih tak bernoda.

Langkah diteruskan meniti satu persatu anak tangga yang mengarah ke ruang tidur privatnya. Jaejoong—masih dengan gerutuan kecil—segera meraih kaus oblong berwarna putih tulang pada gantungan di dinding, memakainya dan kembali turun menuju cermin kamar mandi. Satu detik sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kaki, sebuah tempelan dua dimensi tergeletak di atas tempat tidur sepintas menarik perhatiannya. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul sembari meraih tempelan bergambar animasi gajah berwarna biru yang lucu.

Derap langkah terdengar, sedikit mengusik konsentrasi Yunho yang tengah memulas. Jaejoong berjalan cepat memasuki kamar mandi pribadi tiap kamar asrama yang terdiri dari tempat bercermin juga menggosok gigi dan kamar mandi betulan, dilengkapi dengan tirai pembatas kloset serta shower dua suhu air.

Tarikan di kedua sudut bibir kemerahan Jaejoong makin melebar. Tempelan gajah biru dengan aksen bunga lili dikepala nampak mencolok, tertempel dengan sempurna di bagian pojok cermin. "_Kawaii~_" Jaejoong mengetuk bagian itu gemas.

"Yunho-_ya,_ kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memakai sandal jepit Hello Kitty kesayangannya. "Sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja."

Kepala Jaejoong bergerak naik dan turun. "Baiklah. Aku duluan!"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang sebelum menutup buku sketsanya dan beralih memandang pintu kamar yang menutup perlahan.

.

.

.

.

**_Disvelocity_**

_Disclaimer: God, Their parents and Themselves (GGT)_

_Warning: AU! School Life, Amburegul, fail!Humor, Typos, beberapa kata non-baku, OOC and many more._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan kafetaria. Tempat di mana murid Asrama 2 menghabiskan waktu makan pagi dan malam. Interior ruangan ditata apik. Meja-meja kayu panjang menghiasi ruangan yang nampak seperti sebuah aula mini. Jendela-jendela tak bertabir berjajar pada dua sisi dinding, berbingkai cokelat dengan bentuk klasik.

Suasan gelap di malam hari terlihat jelas dari balik kaca jendela. Lampu-lampu jalan yang temaram turut menghiasi kegelapan malam. Jaejoong bergeming sesaat sebelum menuruni beberapa undakan tangga.

Mata Jaejoong menangkap bayangan Shim Changmin di ujung meja. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda jangkung Wakil Ketua Asrama 2. "Halo, Changmin-_ssi-.._" sapa Jaejoong. Changmin—yang baru saja akan memasukkan sesendok penuh makan malam, mengurungkan niat. "Oh, Kim Jaejoong-_ssi._ Aku baru melihatmu lagi di sini. Kemana saja? Ah, sebelum itu, aku ingin mengucapkan; selamat bergabung di Asrama 2!" Antusiasme menyasar tangan si androgini dan menjabatnya bak relasi bisnis. Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa hanya ada kau di sini? Yang lainnya ke mana?" Jaejoong melongok ke depan dan menemukan sebuah _counter_ dapur berasap. Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari pintu dapur dengan celemeknya yang kotor membawa sepanci sup mengepul pekat. Changmin melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Kau datang terlalu awal, ini belum jam makan malam."

Jaejoong mendelik. "Tapi kau makan-"

"Changmin_ie_ memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Kau murid baru? Perkenalkan, aku Seok Phil. Anak-anak biasa memanggilku 'Bibi Seok'. Siapa namamu, nak? Berasal dari mana? Saat kau berbicara logatmu sedikit aneh." Wanita paruh baya berkata ramah dari balik konter. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membungkuk singkat. "Aku Kim Jaejoong. Baru masuk kemarin dari Jepang-.."

Bibi Seok mengangguk. "Oh.. Dari Jepang, tapi namamu Kim Jaejoong. Apa orang tuamu orang Korea, nak?" Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin. "Iya. Orang tuaku asli Korea-"

Bungkam sejenak. Hanya suara denting sumpit dan mangkuk Changmin, suara perabotan dapur yang dibereskan Bibi Seok. Jaejoong beranjak menuju konter. Memandang Bibi Seok yang dengan telaten merapikan nampan dan mangkuk yang akan digunakan murid asrama untuk makan malam. Aroma masakan menggugah selera. Sontak produksi saliva di organ pencernaan Jaejoong bagian pertama meningkat tajam. Jaejoong lapar. "Apa ada aturan khusus pada saat makan di sini, Bibi Seok?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja ada. Cuci kedua tanganmu menggunakan sabun sampai bersih sebelum menyentuh masakanku-"

"Kalau itu sih, aku sudah paham betul." Jaejoong menyela. Menopang kedua telapak tangannya di meja konter, mata masih memperhatikan deretan makan malam yang tersedia. Mengepulkan asap tipis penebar aroma lezat. "Anak pintar. Yang harus kau ketahui selain itu, setiap murid mendapat jatah satu mangkuk nasi dan dua lauk-pauk—yang ini kau bebas untuk memilih, untuk makan malam. Minuman dan makanan ringan bisa kau peroleh di mesin penjual otomatis di sana." Bibi Seok menunjuk ke sudut ruangan di mana terdapat beberapa vending machines berjajar.

Jaejoong menerima nampan berisi semangkuk nasi dan dua buah piring kecil kosong untuk lauk juga sumpit sendok dari Bibi Seok. "Apa aku boleh mengambil kimchi? Sudah lama aku tidak memakan makanan itu."

"Tentu saja. Ambil sesuai seleramu—tapi ingat, hanya dua jenis saja."

"_Ne, ne, ne-.._"

Jaejoong mengambil kimchi dan sup ikan sebagai menu makan malamnya kali ini. Duduk kembali saling berhadapan dengan Changmin yang masih belum menyelesaikan santap malamnya. Kafetaria masih sepi akan murid-murid asrama, membuat Changmin merasa jadi penguasa kafetaria pada malam hari. Jaejoong mengambil suapan pertama setelah membaca doa.

Tak sengaja mata jernih Jaejoong melirik ke konter. Bibi Seok memperhatikan si androgini, senyum aneh terulas dibibir wanita paruh baya itu. Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya sementara mulutnya sibuk menguyah nasi kimchi. Senyum Bibi Seok makin mengembang. "Bila diperhatikan, kau ini sangat cantik, Jaejoong_ie_—boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Wajahmu benar-benar cantik seperti gadis."

Jaejoong menyemburkan kuah sup yang hampir mengalir ke kerongkongannya.

Bermenit-menit berlalu hingga akhirnya murid Asrama 2 mulai berdatangan, memadati kafetaria dengan gerakan dan celotehan ramai. Jaejoong telah menghabiskan makan malamnya, bersih tak bersisa. Changmin duduk selonjoran di kursi panjang meja makan kafetaria, menguasai benda itu seorang diri.

Belasan murid senior maupun junior Asrama 2 berlalu lalang di kafetaria. Tetapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Yunho—entah kenapa—belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jaejoong menyesap kembang gula rasa jeruk yang ia dapat dari Changmin.

"Changmin-_ssi-_" Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh.

"Menurutmu, Jung Yunho itu seperti apa orangnya?"

Changmin segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau satu kamar dengan Yunho-_hyung_?"

Jaejoong bergerenyit melihat reaksi Changmin. "Benar. Lalu menurutmu bagaimana?" Manik mata si androgini menuntut jawaban. Tepukan keras bersarang didahi Changmin. Berdecak sebentar sebelum menjelaskan hal-hal yang ia ketahui tentang Jung Yunho pada si murid baru. "Ck. Dari mana aku harus memulainya? Hmm-..

"Jung Yunho-_hyung_ itu sebenarnya salah satu atlet terbaik di sekolah ini. Hanya saja-.. Terkadang dia selalu bertindak aneh dan mengejutkan. Apalagi _fetish_-nya terhadap gambar-menggambar—tunggu dulu biar kutebak; itu hasil gambar Yunho-_hyung_ 'kan?" Changmin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang terarah ke tengkuk leher Jaejoong. Si androgini mengangguk.

"Semua murid yang pernah satu kamar dengannya tidak akan tahan, paling lama selama dua minggu. Yunho-_hyung_ selalu punya banyak cara untuk menyingkirkan teman sekamarnya. Saat aku dan Yoochun-_hyung_ menginspeksi ke kamarnya, dia mengatakan; 'aku berhak untuk memilih siapa yang boleh menjadi teman sekamarku, karena ini menyangkut kehidupanku di sini untuk beberapa tahun ke depan—silahkan tatap aku seperti itu dan akan kupastikan kedua benda itu akan keluar dari tempatnya besok'."

Eeeuuhh-.. Jaejoong bergerenyit jijik.

"Apa benar seperti itu?"

"Iya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu. Hanya saja—hei, kau lihat murid di sana itu, yang duduk di depan jendela."

Jaejoong melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk bergoyang-goyang, tertawa keras bersama teman-temannya yang lain. "Itu Lee Donghae, kelas 1. Satu bulan yang lalu menempati kamar Yunho karena kamarnya sedang direnovasi. Dia pernah mengatakan pada semuanya jika dia betah tinggal sekamar dengan Yunho dan tidak akan pernah pindah lagi dari sana meski kamarnya selesai direnovasi, karena Yunho baik dan ramah. Tapi besoknya—kau tahu, pagi-pagi sekali Donghae ditemukan bergelantungan secara terbalik di pohon gerbang sekolah. Dia pun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di sana. Tapi tersangka utama mengarah pada Yunho-_hyung-.._"

Kerongkongan Jaejoong seketika mengering. Menelan ludah dengan payah, terpaku pada tatapan serius sang Wakil Ketua Asrama. "Apa aku juga akan bernasib seperti itu?" Tanpa sadar menggigit permen keras hingga patah dan hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Changmin bersidekap. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kau tetap waspada. Dia seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda; kadang baik, kadang seperti beruang yang kapan saja siap menelanmu bulat-bulat. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Changmin menarik satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kafetaria lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tenang di ruang kelas 2-6. Pria berkacamata tebal berdiri di depan kelas sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. Suara lantang menggaung dalam, berucap dari bait ke bait puisi yang ia jabarkan. Ji Sukjin, guru sastra Dong Bang _Academy._ Setiap mengajar, hampir separuh isi kelas menundukkan kepala—bukan merasa takut atau mendalami bahkan menghayati tiap kosakata yang keluar dari mulut sang guru, tetapi karena godaan kelopak mata yang memberat dan ingin terpejam barang beberapa menit. Tentu hal itu akan berakhir dengan sepanjang jam pelajaran yang terbengkalai.

Setengah murid di Dong Bang _Academy_ beranggapan bahwa; hampir seluruh kalimat yang dipedengarkan Ji Sukjin adalah omong kosong. Mulailah bertobat, nak. Ujian sastra berbanding lurus formulanya dengan matematika. Sesuai dengan definisi sesat yang beredar di masyarakat penghuni Dong Bang _Academy,_ matematika itu; makin tekun makin tidak karuan. Seperti itulah adanya.

Kim Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba mendera. Tidak biasanya ia mengantuk saat pelajaran sastra. Di sekolahnya yang lama pun tidak pernah. Apa ini terjadi karena pengaruh dari sang pengajar?

Oh, Jaejoong ingat—guru sastra di sekolah lamanya itu adalah seorang wanita muda berparas elok (walaupun telah bersuami) yang tentunya sangat segar dipandang mata, bukan pria dewasa tua sedikit macam ini!

Ketukan di pintu depan kelas menyelamatkan penghuni kelas 2-6. Suaranya lebih merdu dari suara bel istirahat makan siang—tetapi masih terkalahkan rekor telak suara paling merdu se-Dong Bang _Academy,_ bel pulang sekolah. Kenyataan miris.

Suara nyaring Sukjin-_sam_ terhenti. Pintu berderit bergeser, menampilkan sosok pria berkacamata bulat bernama Yoo Jaesuk, guru matematika paling kalem sedunia. Pekerjaan Rumah alias PR yang tidak dikerjakan itu urusan belakangan, yang penting pelajaran yang sedang ia ajarkan bisa terserap dengan baik oleh murid-murid tak taat titah guru. Siap-siap saja menjelang ujian nanti. Guru yang mempunyai julukan 'Si Belalang Sembah' tak akan pandang bulu jika masa telah memasuki musim ujian.

Jaesuk-sam berdeham keras sebelum mulai berbicara. "Maaf telah mengganggu jam mengajar Anda, Ji-_sam._ Tetapi ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku boleh meminjam Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

Di bangku paling pojok, Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. Ah, ia mengenali guru satu itu. Pria berkacamata bulat yang tempo hari mengantarkannya ke kelas ini.

"_Impala_! Tidak masalah, kawan. Lekas bawa Jaejoong-_ssi_ ke luar bila memang ada hal yang sangat penting mengenai murid pindahan yang amat manis ini. Ayo, silahkan." Sukjin-_sam_ berujar tak lupa mengucapkan kata saktinya di awal kalimat.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduk, menghampiri sang guru matematika yang belum ia ketahui bagaimana cara mengajarnya—karena selama tiga hari terakhir tidak ada jadwal mata pelajaran eksakta bertajuk matematika.

"Ada apa, _sam_?"

Jaesuk-_sam_ mengatupkan bibirnya seraya mengangguk kecil. Ditepuknya pundak Jaejoong dua kali sebelum kembali berbicara pada Sukjin-_sam_ yang memerhatikan. "Maaf sudah mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan-"

Jaesuk-_sam_ menggiring Jaejoong keluar dari kelas 2-6 yang dirundung rasa kantuk berlebih pada pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok gerbang asrama. Manik pekatnya berkilat memandang satu persatu kotak karton besar nan tebal yang diturunkan dari sebuah mobil boks. Melirik sejenak pada seorang pria tua berperawakan tinggi yang memberikan instruksi pada tiga orang pria—yang sepertinya merupakan orang suruhan Kim Yonghwa, _Jejung no chichiue._ Ternyata Yoo Jaesuk-_sam_ memanggilnya ke luar hanya untuk bertemu sang ayah yang hendak mengantarkan barang-barang pribadinya ke asrama.

Jaejoong bersidekap, memutar matanya tak acuh. "Kau terlambat. Seharusnya kemarin sore sudah tiba, tapi kenapa baru sekarang?"

Yonghwa terkekeh hambar mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari sang putra. Segera dilangkahkannya kaki mendekati Jaejoong yang mulai bersikap merajuk—menurutnya. Tak perlu sungkan, ia pun melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pundak Jaejoong yang tinggi badannya hanya sampai dagu Yonghwa. Jaejoong meringis pelan tatkala merasakan remasan pada lengan kanannya.

"Maafkan _chichi._ Kemarin aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas perihal perusahaan kita yang akan dibangun di Seoul—dan itu tidak dapat diwakilkan. Apa kau tidak merindukan _chichi_ tampanmu ini, Jejung-_chan_?" goda Yonghwa. Jaejoong menepis satu tangan Yonghwa yang hendak menyolek dagunya. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu menganggapku sebagai anak gadis, _chichi._ Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Eii~ Joong_ie,_ kau memang 'anak gadis'ku. Lagipula kau 'kan akan kunikahkan dengan-"

"Kubilang hentikan! Aku sudah muak membicarakan hal itu. Aku ini laki-laki—laki-laki! Aku juga ingin menikahi wanita yang kucintai, yang kelak akan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku. Lagipula aku bukan homo!"

Rangkulan Yonghwa lepaskan. Ayah dari si pemuda androgini itu berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang menatap tajam sang putra. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda sikap, tak seperti tadi.

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa. Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter jika-"

"Cukup, _chichi._ Kumohon…" Jaejoong mengusap bulir keringat yang meluncur bebas di pelipis. Senyum kikuk tercetak di bibir kemerahannya. Batang lehernya terasa tercekik tangan tak kasat mata. Sesak. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu sekarang. Fokusku sedang aku pusatkan pada aktivitas sekolah. Apapun yang terjadi di masa yang akan datang, aku-.. Ah!" Si androgini tertawa canggung. Kepala yang semula tertunduk kini beralih pada sang ayah dalam waktu relatif singkat. "Terima kasih banyak karena _chichiue_ sudah mau merawat dan menyayangiku sepenuh hati-"

"Haha.. Kemari kau, anak nakal." Yonghwa kembali meraih Jaejoong dalam pelukan hangat. Menyalurkan segenap kasih sayang dan cinta yang ia miliki sebagai seorang ayah—yang walaupun tak sempurna—pada putranya. Hidup memang kejam, nak. Tapi semua kekejaman itu akan luntur seiring bergulirnya waktu dan tergantung bagaimana kau menganggapnya. Hadapilah, anakku. Kejamnya dunia yang akan mendewasakanmu.

"Ingat, di sini tidak ada _chichi_ tampan-mu yang akan meladeni kegalauan tingkat dewa yang sering kau rasakan. Kuharap kau tidak merepotkan teman sekamarmu. Oh ya-.. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku menggunakan ini." Yonghwa memberikan Jaejoong sebuah ponsel pintar sederhana pada Jaejoong. "Ponsel lamamu tidak lagi berfungsi di sini, dan aku sudah menyimpannya dalam salah satu kotak barang-barangmu. Nomor ponsel baru _chichi_ juga sudah ada di situ. Kau bisa menghubungi kapan-kapan."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Iya. Tapi jangan singgung tentang masalah itu—aku tidak galau!" Suara tawa renyah Yonghwa terdengar. Ia mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas, mendatangkan gerutuan tak berperi dari si androgini. "Cepat letakkan barang-barangku ke dalam dan enyahlah."

"Aish~ Sopanlah sedikit pada orang tuamu. Apa mulutmu mau aku masukkan bubuk cabai kering lagi agar kapok?" Yonghwa meninggikan nada kalimatnya. Kedua alis tebalnya bermain di dahi yang berkerut karena menua. "Silahkan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang takut akan rasa pedas!"

Yonghwa mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggelitik pinggang Jaejoong hingga si pemuda androgini menangis dan memohon ampun padanya. Pinggang adalah titik rawan tubuh Jaejoong, dengan lingkar pinggang bak seorang gadis perawan. Yonghwa gemas bukan main. Jaejoong sampai harus menendang beberapa kali dalam rontaan—tidak ada yang berhasil mengenai sang ayah.

Mereka berdua seolah tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak mengindahkan tiga orang pria yang memandang mereka, menatap aneh interaksi intim sepasang ayah dan putra. Sungguh hubungan ayah dan anak yang unik.

"Aku bukan homo!" jerit Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meliarkan tatapannya ke segala arah. Sehabis kurikulum wajib, ia telah memiliki jadwal wajib tambahan berupa kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Sebuah gelanggang olah raga terpampang di depan mata. Beberapa murid nampak lalu lalang keluar masuk gedung gelanggang olah raga yang sangat megah untuk ukuran sekolah berasrama. Umbul-umbul logo Dong Bang _Academy_ terpancang, berjajar rapi tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Jaejoong segera membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam.

Hembusan napas terhela pada celah-celah bibir. Merasa lega karena tidak datang terlambat pada hari pertamanya mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler badminton menyapa. Mereka juga mengantarkan Jaejoong ke _locker room._ Jaejoong mendapatkan loker paling ujung alias paling pojok. Tak apa, tidak masalah. _Locker room_ yang bersih dan nyaman—kurang lebih sama keadaannya dengan _locker room _di sekolahnya dulu di Jepang.

Ia pun segera mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus khusus latihan yang diberikan manajer klub—Leeteuk, murid kelas sebelah. Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi Jaejoong. Yunho memasuki _locker room,_ santai tetapi berhenti sejenak kala melihat sang _roommate_ ada di tempat yang sama. "Sudah beres dengan urusanmu?" tanya Yunho. Lengan berbalut kulit kecokelatannya terjulur membuka kunci loker miliknya.

"Sudah. Ayahku datang ke mari hanya untuk mengantarkan barang-barangku. Dia juga membantuku untuk membereskannya di kamar. Tapi saat dia melihat buku sketsamu-.. Dia sangat menyukainya. Kapan-kapan dia ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan." Jaejoong berkata jujur.

Yunho balik menatap Jaejoong. "Benarkah?" Senyum perlahan mengembang di bibir bentuk hatinya—sekian detik mampu membuat Jaejoong menahan napas. U-Know! Oh, U-Know.. _U-Know I love you so badly!_

"Berarti ayahmu memiliki mata yang bagus—hei, Jaejoong-_ah,_ kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Jaejoong mengedip, sadar. "A-ah.. Tidak. Tidak kenapa-napa."

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menenteng tas besar berisi raket-raket miliknya. "Ayo, cepat. Jihoo-_sam_ dan Jongkook-_sam_ tidak akan menoleransi keterlambatan dalam latihan."

Jaejoong menutup lokernya sedikit ekstrem—berbunyi keras saat ia menyentak penutup loker agar dapat tertutup rapat dan menguncinya. Menyusul sang roommate yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar _locker room._ Menyongsong hari pertama ia berlatih olah raga kegemaran di negeri ginseng tanah kelahirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Vans' cuap:

Terima kasih Vans ucapkan untuk readers yang bersedia membaca fanfiksi buatan Vans yang amburegul. Vans masih belajar soal bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang penulis yang baik, walaupun menjadi seorang penulis bukanlah target profesi, hanya hobi. Jadi maklum jika banyak keterlambatan dalam menulis dan memublikasikan tulisan Vans :)

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reader yang sudah mereview, me-favoritkan dan mengikuti kisah dalam fanfik ini (termasuk yang hanya sekedar mampir juga).

Vans hanya ingin mengatakan, jika fanfik **Disvelocity berbeda jauh dengan Hana-Kimi.** Vans hanya menggaet bagian sistem asramanya saja. Selebihnya reader yang menilai. Vans sedikit banyak merindukan masa sekolah di mana Vans aktif menjadi atlet saat itu. Jadi Vans tuangkan saja kerinduan itu di fanfik ini.

Soal gambar yang Yunho buat di leher Jaejoong, pada bingung ya? Itu gambarnya Yunho pas di Running Man eps 27. Di situ semua gambar yang Yunho buat abstrak semua, makanya anggota kelompoknya gak nempatin Yunho di barisan paling depan. Gambar yang seharusnya gambar badak malah kek ulet XD Yunho emang asoy kalo disuruh ngegambar. Hhha

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

_From: akirawannaramen xxxxxxxx_

_Subject: Luar Biasa_

_Halo, Jejung-_kun._ Bagaimana kabarmu di Korea sana? Wah.. Kami—aku, Kyou, Hima-_chan _dan Yukina-_chan_ melewati akhir pekan yang luar biasa! Kau tahu, U-Know menggelar konser di Nissan Stadium akhir pekan kemarin! _*ikon tersenyum gembira*

_Sayangnya, promo konser muncul setelah kepindahanmu ke Korea. Jadi kami tidak dapat merayakan konser perdana U-Know di NS denganmu.. _*ikon sedih*

_Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa foto kami maupun U-Know saat konser kemarin. Semoga kau suka~_

P.S.:_ Apa kau masih menjadi seorang _fanboy_ U-Know? Sabtu malam besok U-Know akan menggelar konser penutup di Todome. Kau bisa menyaksikannya juga secara langsung di situs resminya. Haha _*ikon tertawa*_ Kami tunggu kabar baik darimu, Jejung-_kun!

_Scrolling_

Foto pertama memperlihatkan dua orang pemuda dan dua orang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang masuk Nissan Stadium, Yokohama. Menampilkan senyum gembira sambil menunjukkan beberapa atribut fans yang mereka bawa. Di sudut kanan atas tertulis dalam bahasa Jepang; _andai ada Jejung-kun!_

Foto kedua; potret dua orang gadis yang berpose sembari memegang _light-sticks_ menyala _pearl red _di dalam stadium sebelum konser dimulai. Diikuti foto ketiga di mana dua orang pemuda tadi—yang merupakan teman dekat Jaejoong di Jepang—duduk menyamping di tribun penonton, menghadap ke kamera dan bergaya khas sang idola, U-Know. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Foto selanjutnya menampilkan suasana panggung yang begitu megah. Jaejoong mengira bahwa teman-temannya berada di tribun atas, _non-VIP._ Terlihat dari sudut pengambilan gambar yang lumayan jauh hingga dapat memotret panggung dengan sempurna. Terangnya pencahayaan di panggung membuat sang idola yang berada di atas panggung, menyanyi, menari dan memesona ribuan ribuan fans, begitu jelas. Memukau dengan rambut kecokelatannya, terpantulkan cahaya lampu panggung yang menyala redup ke terang. Jelas Jaejoong sangat terpesona akan hal itu.

Foto terakhir yang dikirimkan Sato Akira—pengirim surel, adalah berupa potret U-Know yang meliuk di atas panggung. Potret yang begitu nyata dan jelas. Mungkin Akira mengambilnya dari internet. Leher jenjang berkulit kecokelatan itu mengilap karena peluh. Postur tegas dalam tiap gerakannya seolah memacu adrenalin fans untuk ikut menggoyangkan badan. Oh, Jaejoong tahu U-Know sedang menyanyikan lagu apa._ Checkmate!_

Untungnya Akira tidak mengirimkan foto U-Know saat menari berdua dengan penari wanita. _Hahahahahaha.._ Jaejoong tertawa keras dalam hati.

Sepasang manik gelap kembali memerhatikan foto terakhir dengan seksama. Kostum yang dikenakan sang idola sangat memikat dan.. merangsang? Ugh. Ada sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian bawah sang idola. _Fanboy_ nakal.

Jaejoong memekik hiteris tanpa sadar. Dua detik berselang, sebuah bola kertas padat mendarat indah di keningnya yang malang. Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, tak menghiraukan, dan langsung mengetik balasan surat elektronik yang masuk dari teman lama, Sato Akira.

.

.

.

**__****_Disvelocity_**

_Disclaimer: God, Their parents and Themselves (GGT)_

_Warning: AU! School Life, Amburegul, fail!Humor, Miss-Types, beberapa kata non-baku, OOCs and many more._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

.

.

Senyummu membawa luka; ungkapan bermajas yang mewakili perasaan seseorang yang mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja walau aslinya sedang galau badai cetar membahana.

Benar; jika ditilik dari sudut pandang Wakil Ketua Asrama 2 yang hanya dapat tersenyum hambar dengan kedua telinga memerah dan terasa panas kala mendengar celotehan teori alam semesta mengenyangkan batin _a la_ Cho Kyuhyun—murid dari Asrama 3 yang mampir secara berkala ke asrama para atlet hanya untuk merecoki sang Wakil Ketua Asrama 2.

Bohong; jika Jaejoong mengalami senyuman terindah dalam hidupnya. Demi kolor motif kepala beruang madu yang Jaejoong temukan di keranjang cucian kamarnya pagi tadi, hari ini hari Sabtu. Sabtu.

Garis bawahi, kalau perlu cetak miring.

_Sabtu malam besok U-Know akan menggelar konser penutup di Todome._

Jaejoong mengaduk jus stroberinya tanpa minat untuk menyedot sampai habis. Senyum aneh melengkung di bibir. Yunho merebut gelas jus milik Jaejoong. "Kalau tidak mau, ya bilang. Aku bisa menghabiskannya untukmu." Jaejoong tak peduli gelas jus stroberinya telah berpindahtangan.

Waktu akhir pekan biasanya digunakan oleh murid-murid untuk bersantai ria di asrama ataupun berjalan-jalan ke daerah sekitar. Sebagian ada yang memiliki jadwal latihan masing-masing. Untuk klub badminton, ada latihan untuk minggu pagi. Jadi Jaejoong dan Yunho santai-santai saja di kafetaria.

"Kulihat dari tadi kau hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kau masuk angin ya?" celetuk Kim Junsu sembari mendudukkan bokong semoknya di bangku kafetaria, satu meja dengan satu pasang murid Asrama 2 yang fenomenal—Yunho dan Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak menjadi fenomena langka; jika murid termisterius di Asrama 2, yang acap kali meneror murid yang pernah menempati kamar yang sama bersamanya, akhirnya menemukan tambatan hati—ehem, maksudnya telah menemukan murid yang sepertinya cocok dengan karakter teman satu kamar idaman.

Satu bulan berlalu semenjak kepindahan Jaejoong ke Dong Bang _Academy._ Satu bulan Jaejoong menjadi teman sekamar Yunho. Satu bulan Jaejoong tidak melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Jung Yunho mengenai persepsi mata dan otaknya jika sang _roommate_ yang memiliki tampilan wujud serupa sang idola merupakan idola asli. Tapi harapan Jaejoong pupus sudah, jauh dari ekspektasi. Terlebih Yunho senantiasa berada dalam jangkauan matanya, tak menggelar acara-acara besar bak _artist_ macam konser maupun hal lainnya.

Yunho bukan selebriti—bukan penyanyi maupun penari. Dia hanya pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu menjahili Jaejoong dengan gambar-gambar abstrak yang kadang kala menghiasi barang-barang Jaejoong di kamar.

Yunho dijahili balik oleh Jaejoong tempo hari, mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat Yunho sedang buang air dan memindahkan posisi sakelar lampu dari _on_ ke _off._ Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, Yunho mempraktikkan salah satu teknik _smack-down_ pada Jaejoong yang telentang di atas ranjangnya. Paginya Jaejoong berjalan ringkih seperti kakek-kakek—anak kamar sebelah mengiranya berbuat yang iya-iya dengan Yunho.

"Mana ada orang masuk angin yang tersenyum seperti orang gila? Kalaupun ada, itu pasti kau orangnya." Yunho menyedot isi gelas Jaejoong sampai tandas. Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya, "_Aish.._ Kau mengataiku orang gila? Dasar sinting!" Si bokong semok tak mau mengalah. Yunho mendelik, Junsu melotot ganas, Jaejoong menopang pipinya dengan kedua tangan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sudah, jangan buat keributan di siang bolong. Ini hari Sabtu, bersantailah sedikit," tukas Yoochun yang baru saja tiba. Yoochun menempatkan dirinya di samping Junsu lalu memberikan sebungkus kripik kentang pada sang_ roommate._ "Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Junsu. "Dari taman depan-"

"Kau mengincar gadis yang mana lagi? Romansamu itu menyedihkan. Duduk diam seperti orang bodoh di taman sambil melihat banyak pasangan berpacaran itu sangat amat menyedihkan. Sebaiknya kau ganti _roommate,_ dia membawa sial untuk kisah cinta monyetmu," cibir Yunho tak pandang bulu. Sedetik kemudian ia mengaduh saat merasakan sakit di tulang kering sebelah kanan. Tak lupa juga remahan kripik kentang menghujani puncak kepala dan bahu bidangnya. "Jaga mulutmu, orang sinting. Kaukira aku takut padamu, huh?!" Junsu tiba-tiba menyalak untuk kemudian naik ke atas meja. Seluruh kepala menoleh pada sumber keributan. Jaejoong tersadar dari khayalan fantasinya. "Ada apa ini?"

Yoochun menarik lengan Junsu, menghimbaunya agar segera turun dari meja karena mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kafetaria. "Sudahlah, Su_ie,_ jangan dengarkan dia. Yunho-_ya,_ kau juga jangan keterlaluan seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku masih punya muka dan otak."

_Roommate_ Yunho ikut menengahi meski tidak mengetahui duduk perkaranya. Tetapi berdasarkan ucapan Ketua Asrama tadi, Jaejoong dapat menyimpulkan jika Yunho berulah kembali. "Cepat minta maaf, Yunho-_ya._ Mencari musuh itu tidak baik-"

Yunho memutar manik matanya jengah, merasa disudutkan oleh Ketua Asrama serta sang _roommate_—yang tidak membelanya sama sekali. "Baik, baik… Aku minta maaf." Tepukan ringan bersarang di pundaknya. Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepala bak orang tua sementara tangannya tak henti menepuk ringan pundak Yunho. Senyum aneh kembali terulas di bibir semerah ceri.

"Papa bangga padamu, nak."

"_Yak_!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak tok. Tak tok._

Suara jarum jam terdengar begitu nyaring—atau mungkin indera pendengaran yang makin peka pada malam hari? Entahlah.

Jaejoong mengambil makan malam lebih awal. Tepat jam tujuh malam konser penutup akan dimulai. Lima belas menit lagi. Jaejoong memasang tampang gugup mau pingsan di depan monitor _PC_ kamar yang dipasang di sebelah meja belajar Yunho. _PC_ khusus tiap kamar anak asrama. Jaringan _wi-fi_ mengalir deras cuma-cuma.

Yunho masih di kafetaria, belum kembali ke kamar. Entah apa yang akan pemuda rubah itu katakan jika mengetahui Jaejoong akan _live_ _streaming_ konser malam ini. Tidak ada _headphone,_ hanya ada _speaker output,_ oke. Jaejoong sempat berpikiran untuk mengajak Yunho menonton konser U-Know secara _online._

Pintu kamar terbuka pada lima menit terakhir. Jung Yunho membuka sandalnya di ambang pintu. "Kau-.. Kenapa?"

Ada yang aneh? Ya.

Jaejoong nyegir begitu Yunho menghampirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. _Headband_ merah berkerlip _pearl red_ bertuliskan **U-KNOW **membebat kepala. Gulungan kertas polos di tangan terkepal erat, hendak menggerakkannya seolah benda tersebut adalah _light-stick._ Monitor _PC_ menyala redup karena tengah menampilkan _display_ abu-abu.

Cengiran Jaejoong luntur saat Yunho iseng menarik-narik ujung _headband_-nya yang menjuntai panjang di belakang. Si androgini menepis tangan Yunho yang siap menjawil ujung _headband_ yang satunya. "Kau mau menonton konser ya?" Yunho berhenti mengisengi Jaejoong. Ia berdiri di samping Jaejoong yang menduduki kursi belajarnya.

"Itu kau tahu.." gumam Jaejoong seraya membetulkan _headband_-nya yang melorot akibat ulah si beruang jelek—panggilan cantik dari Kim Jaejoong. "Memangnya itu konser siapa?"

"U-Know-"

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu. Itu konser siapa?"

"U-Know."

"Aku bilang, aku tidak tahu itu konser siapa. Kau tidak mau memberitahuku? _Ok, fine-_"

"Namanya '_U-Know_', beruang jelek! U-.. Know!" tegas Jaejoong menunjuk tulisan _headband_ di depan wajah Yunho—yang berbuah toyoran di dahi mulusnya. Hei!

Jaejoong mengutuk dalam hati.

"Oh-.. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali, tapi kaunya saja yang bodoh," kesal Jaejoong hiperbola. "Kukira kau mengatakan '_kau tahu-kau tahu_' sejak tadi. Jadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Memangnya U-Know itu _artist_ mana?"

_Geez.._ Bahkan selebriti sekelas U-Know pun tak tahu. Ah, sudahlah.

"Dia penyanyi top asal Jepang. Kau tidak akan tahu."

"Benarkah? Wah, wah-.."

Diam-diam Yunho menyeringai, mata setajam mata rubahnya melirik sosok tampan serupa dirinya di pojok kanan atas monitor. Jaejoong tak menyadari seringai menyebalkan yang Yunho tampilkan, ia tampak sibuk dengan _mouse_ komputer, meng-klik sana-sini untuk membuka laman khusus_ live streaming _konser _idol._

"Kau mau ikut nonton denganku tidak? Ini gratis-"

Anggukan kepala menyambut tawaran si androgini. "Boleh juga. Lagipula aku ingin tahu seberapa keren _idol_ bernama Kau-Tahu itu. Kau _fanboy_-nya 'kan?"

Pipi Jaejoong memanas. "Dia itu sangat keren tahu! Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita duduk di bawah saja."

Beranjak dari kursi, melangkah ke sudut kamar dekat pintu dan mengambil karpet lalu menggelarnya di lantai. "Duduklah. Sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai." Yunho menuruti perintah sang _roommate._

Jaejoong menyingkirkan kursi belajar Yunho. Ruangan seketika menjadi gelap—tak sepenuhnya gelap karena cahaya lampu monitor menyorot dari meja komputer. Yunho duduk santai sembari memerhatikan Jaejoong yang berjalan bolak-balik dari sudut ke sudut. Ujung _headband_ merah yang panjangnya hampir mencapai pinggang Jaejoong melambai-lambai karena pergerakan tak teratur si pemuda androgini. Jaejoong menekuk sedikit leher monitor hingga dapat terlihat jelas dari bawah. "Apa sudah pas?"

"_Yup._" Yunho mengiyakan seadanya.

Jaejoong meng-klik _display_ kelabu. Konser telah dimulai. Volume _speaker_ ia besarkan.

Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho. Konser tergelar begitu meriah. Yunho sampai harus menutup telinganya karena teriakan cempreng Jaejoong, '_Kyaaaaa~ U-Know!_' Belum lagi volume _speaker_ yang dasarnya sudah bomba semakin bombastis karena audio-visual kualitas _High Definition._ _Dum dum bass._

Oh, Yunho berharap jika murid satu asrama tidak beramai-ramai mendatangi kamarnya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaus kaki—di mana kaus kaki?"

Minggu pagi yang cerah di luar sana ternyata tidak secerah suasana di dalam kamar 033 Asrama 2 Dong Bang _Academy._

Suara gedebuk sana-sini saling bersahutan. Lantai berdebam-debam terinjak telapak kaki yang berkeliaran. Dua tas besar berisi raket bulu tangkis tergeletak di depan pintu, sementara sang pemilik tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatannya masing-masing; yang satu mengobrak-abrik lemari mencari sepasang kaus kaki dan yang satu sedang memakai sepatu _sport_-nya.

"Ini gara-gara kau. Kukira konser itu hanya berlangsung dua atau tiga jam. Ternyata-.."

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Lagipula jam wekernya juga rusak. Aku juga tidak ingat kalau pagi ini ada latihan—ah, ini dia!"

Yunho berdiri dan mencoba sepatunya dengan cara menggerakkan kaki ke kanan dan ke kiri serta merapikan jaket parasut kebanggaan klub yang membalut tubuh. "Ayo, cepat. Kita terlambat sudah hampir sepuluh menit. Jongkook-_sam_ sudah pasti akan menghukum kita."

Jaejoong memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya asal-asalan. Belum apa-apa sudah membuat tubuh berkeringat. Sesudahnya ia segera beranjak menghampiri Yunho yang menunggu di depan kamar.

Keduanya berlari terbirit-birit ke halaman belakang sekolah di mana terdapat beberapa arena dan gelanggang olah raga milik Dong Bang _Academy_ di sana. Napas saling berkejaran. Yunho yang notabene memiliki kaki lebih panjang dari Jaejoong melampaui si androgini dalam langkah. Ia terlihat santai walau peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras di sisi wajah. Jaejoong sendiri tampak gelisah. Ingat jika hari ini merupakan hari seleksi untuk maju di _School Tournament Open_ di ibukota tiga pekan lagi.

Dua pipi _chubby_ merah merona menggembung lucu, mengerutkan tepian bibir merah lembut di pertengahan. Jaejoong mengatur napasnya agar lebih teratur—sekalian meredakan kegugupannya. Dalam hati terus berharap jika Jongkook-_sam_ dan Jihoo-_sam_ memasukkan namanya dalam daftar peserta turnamen.

Gelanggang Olah Raga Badminton menjulang tinggi di hadapan. Belasan anak tangga menanti di pelataran. Alarm alami berdengung keras dalam kepala. Yunho dan Jaejoong berlomba untuk mencapai pintu utama.

_CLEK_

Suasana tenang menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Tampak di tengah lapangan dua, anggota klub badminton berkerumun mendengar penjelasan dari Jihoo-_sam._ Di tepi lapangan, Kim Jongkook menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Matanya yang sipit memandang tajam pada dua murid yang baru saja tiba dari keterlambatan.

"Jung Yunho-_ssi,_ Kim Jaejoong-_ssi,_ silahkan turun kemari dan segera ambil posisi."

_Ck. Sial._

Jaejoong menormalkan deru napasnya selagi mengikuti langkah Yunho yang turun ke lapangan menghampiri sang guru olah raga pembimbing klub. Beberapa lirikan murid di tengah lapangan mengarah kepada mereka berdua, termasuk sang manager klub yang duduk di bangku pemain. Tak ambil peduli, Yunho dan Jaejoong sigap menangkupkan tubuh di atas lantai kesat bersih dari debu bak setangkup roti. Mengambil posisi push-up.

_Get ready. Start!_

Naik.

Turun.

Naik. "Satu-"

Turun.

Naik. "Dua-"

Turun.

Otot bisep dan trisep bak binaragawan Jongkook-_sam_ mengalami kontradiksi; antara relaksasi serta kontraksi, melipat tangan di belakang tubuh. Memerhatikan dengan seksama sekaligus menghitung pergerakan dua murid yang terciprat detensi.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Ujung jari-jari kaki bergetar dan kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuh mulai tremor. Sedangkan ini baru hitungan ke tujuh. Si androgini diam-diam melirik Yunho yang sama tremornya. Namun Yunho nampak lebih bisa mengendalikan kontraksi berlebih yang mendera otot-otot tungkai di atas juga di bawah. _Well,_ masalah ketahanan fisik, kekuatan, dan kekokohan massa tubuh, Yunho jauh lebih unggul ketimbang Jaejoong—yang jika dilihat dari beberapa sudut nampak seperti tubuh seorang gadis. _Ck._

Naik. "Sepuluh."

Turun.

_Huffft~_

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengembuskan napas lega bersamaan. Segera mereka bangkit berdiri menghadap Jongkook-_sam_ sang guru disiplin. Keringat jelas membasahi sebagian jaket parasut yang mereka kenakan.

"Kuharap telingaku dapat menerima alasan mengapa kalian sampai terlambat datang pagi ini."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho melalui ekor matanya.

Yunho membuka suara, "Maaf, _sam._ Jam alarm di kamar kami mati. Jadi kami terlambat bangun pagi ini."

_Benar._ Senyum Jaejoong melengkung tipis dalam diam.

Delikan Jongkook-_sam_ yang menusuk bagaikan seorang _Spartanian_ yang siap menendang jatuh musuhnya ke dasar jurang terjal membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

Kerumunan di tengah lapangan membubarkan diri, mengabaikan dua orang murid yang disambut_ ucapan selamat datang_ dari sang guru disiplin. Oh Jihoo-_sam_ mendatangi ketiga orang itu di tepi lapangan. "Kalian berdua terlambat? Ah, lakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Seleksi akan segera dimulai. Cepat bergegas."

"_Ye, sam!_"

Dua teman berbagi kamar tersebut melesat ke bangku pemain.

Jaejoong menurunkan resleting jaket parasutnya untuk kemudian diganti dengan kaus latihan klub. Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama. Salah seorang teman sekelas mereka, Kim Yesung, mendekat. "Kalian terlambat? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

Jaejoong berkerut heran mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari pemuda pecinta hewan itu. "Hah?" Jaejoong berpaling sejenak sambil menarik keluar raket kesayangannya dari dalam tas. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yesung tersenyum ganjil. "Eii~ jangan mengira kalau aku tidak mendengar teriakanmu semalam suntuk di kamar sebelah. Kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi ya dengan Yunho? Mengaku saja…"

_Pletak._ "Adu—duh-" Yesung merintih pelan merasakan sakit di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Yunho dengan tampang tak berdosa memutar-mutar botol minuman kosong setelah ia puas menggeplak kepala besar si tetangga kamar. "Hentikan bisik-bisik tetanggamu itu, Kim Yesung," ucapnya sembari berlalu.

Jaejoong membungkuk untuk mengencangkan tali sepatunya. Yunho mencolek iseng pinggang ramping si adnrogini. Terkejut, Jaejoong sontak berjingkat dan jatuh tersungkur menabrak tong sampah—ia mengambil tempat duduk di bangku paling ujung. Untung tidak tumpah. Jaejoong memelototi Yunho yang melakukan _salute_ ke udara, seringaian menyebalkan ia lemparkan. Gerutuan dalam hati Jaejoong tak terelakkan. _Awas kau, beruang jelek!_

"Ayo cepat berbaris!" instruksi Jongkook-_sam._ Semua murid otomatis mengikuti titahnya; berbaris dengan format empat banjar ke belakang. Manager klub, Leeteuk, sibuk mengecek data dan membolak-balikkan kertas di papan tandanya tepat di balik tubuh tegap Jihoo-_sam._

"Baiklah. Sebelum kita memulai seleksi untuk turnamen bulan depan, ada beberapa hal yang wajib aku tekankan pada kalian semua. Seleksi ini akan melibatkan semua anggota—termasuk anggota baru; murid kelas satu maupun pindahan, seperti yang kita ketahui. Penilaian akan diambil berdasarkan ketangkasan teknik, kelincahan, kelentukan, pola permainan, pukulan, keakuratan dan sebagainya.

"Klub Bulu Tangkis Dong Bang _Academy_ akan mengirimkan satu pemain tunggal, satu pasang ganda, dan satu grup putra yang terdiri atas; tiga pemain _single_ dan dua pasang _double._ Maka dari itu, dari sekian anggota klub hanya akan dipilih sebanyak sepuluh orang pemain utama dan lima orang cadangan. Yang terpilih akan memperoleh latihan intensif sebelum turnamen dimulai. Jika klub Bulu Tangkis Dong Bang _Academy_ sampai lolos ke babak final, seluruh anggota akan mendapatkan bonus dari sekolah sekaligus mendapat keringanan berupa dibebaskan dari tugas-tugas pra-ujian akhir tahun, amanat Kepala Sekolah."

Dengungan seperti kawanan lebah disuarakan murid-murid yang terdengar senang dengan penawaran bonus yang berasal dari Kepala Sekolah mereka yang baik hati. Jihoo-_sam_ berdeham keras untuk menenangkan suasana yang riuh. Murid-murid langsung menutup mulut dan kembali memerhatikan ke depan. "Dan bagi yang belum terpilih untuk menjadi perwakilan sekolah di turnamen besok, jangan berkecil hati dan tetap semangat. Dukung siapapun yang nanti akan mewakili sekolah kita. Semangat!"

"SEMANGAT!"

Spirit menggerogoti relung hati, membakar gelora memenuhi jiwa. Binaran gairah terpancar dari tiap mata yang memandang. Tak ada kata untuk saling menjatuhkan. Semua bersemangat untuk tujuan yang sama; saling menggenggam tangan bila terhuyung, saling menopang jika terpincang, menarik bangkit bila terjatuh.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai ini; menyukai bagian di mana pertemanan dan rasa solidaritas bercampur dalam larutan menjadi satu kesatuan yang tak mudah untuk dipisahkan. Mendekati ekspektasi yang berkelebatan dalam pikiran tentang rasa nyaman dan aman. Inikah ikatan yang terjalin murid sekolah asrama?

Jaejoong berkedip kala Jongkook-_sam_ mengambil alih pembicaraan. Pria bertubuh binaragawan yang dibalut celana _training_ panjang dan kaus ketat yang mencetak otot padatnya itu memeriksa sebuah data yang disodorkan manager klub.

"Baik, anak-anak. Seperti yang Oh Jihoo-_seonsaengnim_ beritahukan tadi, ada beberapa syarat pertimbangan untuk perwakilan sekolah di turnamen nanti. Spesifikasi dalam setiap tahap akan dilaksanakan di bawah instruksi kami berdua sebagai pelatih sekaligus pembina. Park Jeongsoo-_ssi_ akan mencatat setiap nilai masing-masing peserta seleksi. Kami akan memilih diantara peserta yang memiliki kualitas dan tentunya frekuensi kehadiran yang baik sebagaimana yang telah ditetapkan."

Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan Jaejoong. Untuk masalah kualitas, ia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tetapi untuk kehadiran.. Ayolah, Jaejoong baru satu bulan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Semoga usaha untuk menampilkan kualitas yang baik dapat menutupi hal tersebut. Sedari tadi, rasa-rasanya tak bosan Jaejoong melirik Yunho, sudah puluhan kali. _Bukan, Jaejoong bukan homo._

Ah, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala menyadari ketidaksinambungan fokus pikirannya.

Yunho terlihat tenang. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di belakang punggung, mendengarkan tiap perkataan yang terucap dari sang pelatih. Yunho sudah dipastikan ikut, dia pemain lama. Tinggal menentukan kandidat yang tepat untuk pasangan duetnya di lapangan. Jaejoong sedikit banyak berharap jika ia yang terpilih.

_Haha_

Kini ganti Leeteuk yang menyampaikan instruksi. Kacamata berbingkai tipis menyangkut di hidungnya yang bangir. Sekilas nampak seperti _nerd_y dengan rambut hitamnya yang ditata klimis—tapi tidak juga. Dia terlalu keren untuk ukuran seorang _nerd._ "-Bagi yang dipanggil namanya, harap segera melaksanakan instruksi agar seleksi hari ini dapat berjalan dengan cepat, lancar dan kondusif. Di lapangan satu; seleksi pola permainan, teknik pukulan dan keakuratan, penilaian oleh Jihoo-_sam._ Di lapangan tiga; seleksi kelincahan, kelentukan, kecepatan, dan penguasaan lapangan oleh Jongkook-_sam._ Instruksi lanjutan akan diberikan sebelum turun ke lapangan. Ada yang ditanyakan?"

Tidak ada satupun yang menginterupsi, Leeteuk mengangguk puas. "Oke, kalau begitu. Aku akan memanggil empat orang tiap satu sesi. Dua orang pertama silahkan menuju lapangan satu, dan dua orang setelahnya silahkan menuju lapangan tiga. Bagi yang belum dipanggil, dipersilahkan untuk melihat-lihat sekaligus memahami agar instruksi tidak diulang beberapa kali."

Leeteuk menunjuk Yunho yang berdiri di barisan paling kanan. "Khusus untuk Jung Yunho-_ssi,_ Jihoo-_sam_ memintamu untuk membantunya memberi penilaian sekaligus mencari pasangan duet yang cocok untukmu."

Semua menoleh pada pemuda bermata serupa mata rubah itu. Yunho bergumam sebentar sebelum keluar dari barisan untuk kemudian menghampiri Jihoo-_sam_ di lapangan satu. Leeteuk kembali mencoba meraih atensi tiap peserta di depannya dengan menepuk tangan tiga kali. Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Leeteuk.

"Baik, kita mulai untuk yang pertama-"

Jaejoong duduk diam menunggu panggilan di pinggir lapangan bersama belasan peserta yang menanti giliran.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Vans' cuap:

Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk yang bersedia mereview ff gaje ini dari awal sampai yang kemarin juga yang baru kemarin review. Maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu. Buat yang udah fave dan follow terima kasih banyak. Silent reader juga. Karena dari trafiknya Vans jadi tau kalo ff yang ini juga banyak yang baca. Hhe :D

Adakah koreksi, kritik dan saran?


	5. Chapter 5

"Batu, gunting—kertas!"

_Crap._ Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. Yunho bertepuk tangan angkuh di atas penderitaan sang _roommate._ Tiga kali berturut-turut memenangkan permainan klasik membuat pemuda Jung besar kepala.

"Tidak—aku tidak mau! Aku tidak tahu di mana tempatnya!"

"Kau 'kan bisa bertanya pada yang lain. Kau sudah kalah, jadi kau harus terima konsekuensinya. Bagaimana sih?!" decak Yunho sebal. Jaejoong merengut, "Kalau aku tersesat bagaimana? Aku belum pernah berkeliling kota. Aku tidak tahu di mana harus membelinya!"

Yunho menyentil kening si androgini, "Itu masalahmu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Gara-gara jam weker kamar rusak, kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas beberapa kali. Nah, tadi 'kan kita sudah sepakat, bagi yang kalah harus membeli jam baru. Kau sudah kalah masih saja merengek seperti anak perempuan."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, niat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi terhalang hadangan Jaejoong di tengah jalan. Rentangan tangan kurus menghalangi pemandangan, tubuh Jaejoong yang setinggi hidungnya memblokir akses. Yunho kembali berdecak, "Minggir!" Jaejoong tak mengindahkan. "Tidak sebelum kau mau menemaniku besok-"

"Tidak mau. Aku sibuk."

"Bohong!" Jaejoong mengangkat kepala, menatap Yunho sengit melalui manik mata kelamnya. "Temani aku atau..."

"Atau apa, hah?"

_Atau…_

Jaejoong beringsut dari sana, mengacak meja belajar Yunho dan menyasar benda persegi tebal yang tergeletak tak berdaya saat disasar si androgini. Jaejoong menyeringai. "Temani aku besok atau buku sketsa kesayanganmu ini aku bakar sampai menjadi abu!"

Jaejoong melesat naik ke ruang privatnya. Seruan kesal Yunho tak ia dengarkan. Anggap ia kekanak-kanakkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Yunho berlari menyusul Jaejoong. Melangkah lebar di atas undakan tangga dan berhasil melewatinya. Jaejoong berdiri tegang di pojokan, waspada dengan pergerakan Yunho yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat. Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong untuk mengembalikan buku sketsanya secara baik-baik, namun Jaejoong bersikap tak acuh karena Yunho belum mengiyakan permohonannya.

Asap imajiner membumbung tinggi dari kepala Yunho. Mental tempramen kembali menguasai dirinya ditambah dengan otak iseng yang menstimulus kejahilan pada motorik. Yunho perlahan maju ke arah di mana Jaejoong berada. Si pemuda androgini panik, merasa tersudut seperti Tudung Merah yang diintimidasi oleh hewan buas—sebut saja dia Sri. "A—aku tidak akan mengembalikannya-"

Jaejoong merogoh laci meja belajarnya dan menemukan pematik api di sana. _Ctik._ Dengan berani ia mengancam si beruang-jelek, menggoyang-goyangkan buku sketsa Yunho jauh di atas pematik yang menyala. Yunho tetap melangkah maju. "Kau—mundur!"

Langkah demi langkah…

"Kubilang, mundur!"

"Matikan pematiknya. Kau mau satu asrama terbakar karena tingkah konyolmu itu, hm?"

Jaejoong refleks menutup katup pematiknya. _Benar juga._

Melihat sang _roommate_ yang lengah, Yunho sigap berlari menghampiri Jaejoong. Tak disangka, ternyata Yunho malah mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong. Tangan kekar berbalut kulit _tan_ itu melingkar pas di pinggang sensitif si androgini. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan posisi terbalik; kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. Jaejoong memekik ngeri, Yunho tak peduli. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa ringan di tangannya.

Dengan tidak berpri-ketemanan, Yunho balik mengancam Jaejoong dengan cara menggantungnya di sekat atas. Kepala Jaejoong berputar-putar, gejolak di dalam perutnya meningkat drastis. Tatapan Jaejoong mengarah pada lantai kamar Yunho yang berjarak kurang lebih dua meter di bawahnya, Jaejoong berteriak ngeri—lagi. "Hentikan, Yun! Ini tidak lucu!"

Yunho terkekeh sadis. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu kembalikan buku sketsaku."

"Tarik aku dulu, baru kukembalikan—_yak_ beruang jelek, singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku!"

_Aaaakkhh._ Jaejoong merintih antara kesakitan dan geli.

.

"Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang. Mereka memang suka melakukan 'itu'."

"Hentikan pikiran negatifmu itu, Yesungie. Biarkan saja mereka."

Karena suara gedebak-gedebuk ribut dari kamar sebelah sampai ke telinga liar penghuni kamar 032.

.

.

.

_**Disvelocity**_

_Disclaimer: God, Their parents and Themselves (GTT)_

_Warning: AU! School Life, Amburegul, fail!Humor, Miss-Types, beberapa kata non-baku, OOCs and many more._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendiamkan Yunho akibat kejadian tadi sore saat tubuhnya diputar-putar seperti kincir angin oleh si beruang jelek.

Makan malam kali ini tak seenak makan malam biasanya. Ringisan lirih sesekali dieluhkan Yunho tatkala membuka mulut hendak menyuap sesumpit nasi. Jejak kebiruan tergores di sudut bibir bentuk unik Yunho membuat Jaejoong ikut meringis dalam hati.

Namun, ego dan gengsi Jaejoong mengalahkan perasaan iba jika mengingat kejadian dua jam yang lalu. Masih ada secuil perasaan kesal dalam hati. Jaejoong mengunyah potongan daging ayam goreng pelan-pelan.

Ingin bertanya, tapi sedang marahan. _Eump._

Kericuhan yang sedang memenuhi kafetaria bagai angin lalu di telinga Jaejoong. Fokusnya masih terpacu pada si beruang jelek—yang sayangnya adalah teman sekamarnya kini. Mengunyah makanan seperti robot dengan engsel kekurangan minyak pelumas dan mulai berkarat. Apa sebegitu perihnya?

Mencoba menekan kontra di dalam benak, Jaejoong akhirnya membuka mulut dan bersuara. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan klise meluncur begitu saja dari mulut mungilnya. Yunho masih mengunyah pelan makan malam yang tersaji, "Hmm."

Sepiring _kimchi_ pedas kembali menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

"Masa begitu saja kalah? Ah, dasar kau ini-"

Kerumunan di meja sebelah sangat berisik. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana, Jaejoong tidak peduli. Murid-murid asrama bersorak ramai menyerukan dua nama sama marga berbeda buntut.

"Ayo, Choi Minho, kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Choi Siwon, Choi Siwon, Choi Siwon!"

_Krek_. "Weeeee~" Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai kembali berdengung.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?!" Junsu mengoceh keras. Sayang tak ada yang menghiraukan. Bokong bebek itu mendarat di bangku sebelah Jaejoong. "—selalu saja begini.." racau Kim Junsu tak henti. Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut. "Kenapa?"

Suara _tak tuk tak tring_ alat makan dari pemuda Kim yang baru saja bergabung tenggelam dengan keramaian yang ada. Junsu mengunyah daging ayam goreng yang menjadi menu makan malamnya kali ini dengan ganas. "Mereka itu," tunjuknya pada segerombolan murid yang mengelilingi sesuatu yang tampaknya menarik di sudut kafetaria. "kalau baru pulang bertanding pasti selalu saja begitu. Berisik!" keluh Junsu sembari mencabik potongan lauk.

"Jika mereka berisik dan hiperaktif sepulang pertandingan, itu tandanya mereka menang." Yoochun datang bersama Changmin sambil menenteng senampan makan malam. Mereka berdua pun mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk mengunyah makanan walau sangat perlahan. Apalah daya perut yang keroncongan tetapi mulut tak dapat dikompromi.

Mata _doe_ Jaejoong berbinar penasaran. "Memangnya mereka telah memenangkan pertandingan apa?"

"Pertandingan _taekwondo_ tingkat nasional," jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebungkus potato chips ukuran besar dengan kedua tangan yang menarik-narik tepian bungkusan. Jaejoong bergumam takjub. "Hebat! Lalu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana?"

Yoochun menjawab, "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mau tahu."

Changmin terkekeh jahat.

Junsu mendengus keji.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala heran.

Yunho memelototi mangkuk nasi dan potongan daging ayam goreng yang tak kunjung enyah dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

_Brak_. Jaejoong menutup pintu lokernya kesal. Merasa kesal karena tak dapat menemukan batang hidung Jung Yunho di manapun.

Kekalahannya kemarin saat memainkan permainan anak-anak berbuah kemalangan—entah benar atau tidak, Jaejoong menyebutnya begitu. Ia jadi harus mencari jam weker yang sama persis dengan jam weker rusak yang ada di kamarnya. Padahal Jaejoong belum terlalu kenal daerah tempat ia bersekolah saat ini.

Cahaya matahari sore menerobos kaca-kaca jendela sekolah, membuat suasana terasa dramatis sekaligus mengerikan. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan Jaejoong akan film-film horor bertemakan sekolah yang pernah ditontonnya di televisi. Tapi, biasanya yang jadi hantu adalah seorang gadis, jadi Jaejoong tak perlu risau karena sekolah ini sekolah khusus laki-laki. Benar, 'kan?

Jaejoong menenteng tasnya di atas pundak sambil melangkah menuruni tangga. Bersenandung pelan dalam gumaman. Beberapa murid satu kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya menyapa ramah, baik itu yang satu angkatan maupun adik kelas. Juga beberapa murid Asrama 2 yang tak sengaja berpapasan menyapa akrab. Selain daripada itu, semua tak terlalu menghiraukan Jaejoong yang melewati koridor—walaupun ada dua-tiga murid tingkat pertama yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip dan saling sikut-menyikut. Sebelah alis Jaejoong terangkat melihat hal tersebut.

Suasana di luar gedung cukup ramai. Murid-murid terlihat tengah bersantai setelah jam sekolah usai. Terkecuali, bagi murid tingkat terakhir yang sampai saat ini masih berjibaku dengan mata pelajaran yang akan diujiankan. Bahasa kerennya, les atau pelajaran tambahan.

Menurut pengamatan Jaejoong, rata-rata yang memenuhi taman sekolah adalah murid dari Asrama 1 dan Asrama 3. Ke mana perginya anak-anak Asrama 2?

Sedang enak-enaknya berjalan, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Kim Heechul di dekat pancuran yang kurang dari lima belas meter dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri. Bersama anak buahnya yang nampak seperti kawanan anak itik mengikuti pantat induknya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, Jaejoong tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Jaejoong segera berlari dari sana sebelum ketahuan dan dijadikan bulan-bulanan para aktor teater itu.

_Huft_… Setelah dikiranya aman dari jangkauan mata Heechul, Jaejoong mengganti langkah cepat kaki menjadi lambat kembali seperti biasa. Pikirannya kembali berkelana, soal bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan jam weker yang sama persis. Jam weker berbentuk beruang madu yang sedang membuka lebar mulutnya dengan taring mencuat di sana-sini.

Tidak ada satu pun teman dekatnya sekarang dapat dimintai tolong. Junsu sedang berlatih sepak bola, mengingat beberapa pekan lagi akan dibuka turnamen sepak bola seprovinsi. Yoochun, berada di lapangan panahan sebelah selatan sekolah untuk berlatih. Changmin… bocah satu itu tadi memberitahunya kalau dia ada latihan voli. Benar-benar sibuk. Kenapa klub badminton mengambil jadwal yang lain daripada yang lain? Menyebalkan.

Semua temannya sibuk, terkecuali Yunho—yang sampai sekarang tidak tampak batang hidungnya di mana pun. Dasar beruang jelek, rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Hingga dalam sepersekian detik tatapannya tertuju ke pintu gerbang sekolah, Jaejoong kembali memacu langkah saat melihat seorang pemuda tinggi familier berdiri di samping gerbang. Sendirian.

"Jung!"

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil menengok. Mata sipit tajamnya menatap penuh tanya kepada Jaejoong. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata kau ada di sini!" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho lumayan keras. Pemuda itu bergeming. "Kau mengecat rambutmu?"

Tangan berbalut kulit kecokelatan lawan bicara Jaejoong refleks terangkat menyentuh rambut begitu si androgini bertanya. "Tidak."

Jaejoong mengernyit, lalu mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Ya sudahlah, terserah. Karena kelihatannya kau sedang tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita mencari jam itu bersama-sama? Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kalau aku belum tahu daerah ini, dan aku tidak mau tersesat. Ayo!"

Berkedip dan memasrahkan diri. Begitulah ekspresi pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Benaknya bertanya-tanya siapa murid ini, yang tanpa tendeng aling-aling bercerocos akrab dan menyeretnya keluar sekolah. Tapi sepertinya akan ada suatu hal yang menarik di sini.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merengut. Hari sudah beranjak malam, namun dirinya tidak dapat menemukan jam weker yang sama persis. Akhirnya, mau tak mau, ia pun membeli jam weker berbentuk standar—bulat—untuk dipajang di kamar menggantikan yang telah rusak.

Jaejoong kesal, perutnya berteriak minta diisi, ia lapar. Kekesalannya kian bertambah karena Yunho sedari tadi hanya diam dan bersikap aneh. Kalau ditanya, jawabannya hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala. Orang itu kenapa sih?

"_Yah_, beruang jelek-"

"Apa kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu?"

Kerutan di dahi Jaejoong mengendur seketika. "Huh? Bukannya kau juga sering mengataiku?"

"Benarkah?" tanya 'Yunho' penasaran. "Kau tahu… hari ini kau sangat aneh. Kau salah makan obat?" ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap pemuda bersurai cokelat dari jung sepatu sampai helai rambut.

Jaejoong menyejajarkan langkahnya di samping sang _roommate_. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Iya, kau aneh hari ini. Biasanya kau galak dan bermulut tajam. Walaupun kepalaku selalu pusing mendengarnya, tapi kalau melihatmu seperti ini malah kelihatan aneh. Ini bukan waktunya beruang hibernasi, 'kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda cokelat itu tertawa. Kedua sudut bibir unik bentuk hati tertarik mengulas sebuah senyum lebar. Hal yang sangat jarang Jaejoong temukan di wajah kaku nan galak Yunho. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jaejoong tak terima. 'Yunho' menghela nafas pelan, mencoba meredakan tawa sebelum membalas, "Hm, maaf. Tapi kau terlihat sangat manis jika merengut seperti tadi."

Jaejoong mematung sesaat. Langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti saat mendengar tutur kata 'Yunho'. Mata _doe_ Jaejoong semakin membulat kala sebuah pemikiran absurd terlintas di benaknya. "Kau sakit, Yun?" Segera ia tempelkan punggung tangan kanan ke dahi pemuda bersurai cokelat. Hangat, tapi masih dalam batas normal suhu tubuh manusia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Si pemuda cokelat meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa terenyuh saat melihat tatapan khawatir dari pemuda androgini yang-ia-belum-tahu-siapa-namanya.

"_Kajja_… sebaiknya kita segera pulang!"

'Yunho' kembali pasrah diseret oleh Jaejoong. "Apa tidak ingin sekalian makan di luar?"

Jaejoong menengok sekilas. "Di asrama sudah ada jatah. Sayang kalau tidak dimakan."

Jaejoong berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu, kemudian membalikkan badan menghadap 'Yunho' dalam jarak amat dekat. 'Yunho' menahan nafas beberapa sekon. "Apa ada yang ingin kau beli?"

Gelengan kepala bisu menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Jaejoong. Lagi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya—tanpa melepas tautan tangan dengan sang roommate. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Selama perjalanan menuju asrama, pemuda bersurai cokelat tak terlalu memerhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui. Perhatiannya jelas tertuju pada genggaman tangan Jaejoong yang melingkari tangannya. Hangat dan lembut. Senyum kembali terukir di bibir hati 'Yunho'.

_Krek_. Suara derit pintu pagar halaman asrama menyadarkan 'Yunho'. Waktu terasa begitu singkat baginya. Rasa-rasanya barulah beberapa detik ia merasakan kehangatan kulit telapak tangan pemuda androgini, tapi sekarang tautan tangan telah dilepas hanya karena membuka sebuah pagar besi setinggi dada.

Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dulu. Baru saja menggenggam _handle_ pintu, Jaejoong menengok karena merasakan kalau 'Yunho' tidak mengikuti dari belakang. "Kenapa kau diam saja di situ?"

'Yunho' menggeleng. "Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan di luar," ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Melonjakkan debaran jantung Kim Jaejoong dengan senyumannya. Dalam hati Jaejoong merutuk karena teringat sang idola tampan idaman.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu." Jaejoong dengan cepat membuka pintu asrama dan masuk tanpa menghiraukan 'Yunho' yang berdiri diluar pagar. "Dasar seenaknya sendiri. Tahu begini lebih baik aku tinggalkan saja di sana," gumam Jaejoong.

Suasana Asrama 2, seperti biasa, selalu ramai. Ini memang sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Murid-murid berseliweran di koridor memakai pakaian santai. Bahkan beberapa mengenakan celana bokser atau bertelanjang dada tanpa malu.

"Dari mana, _Hyung_?"

"Dari luar." Jaejoong menjawab sapaan seorang _hoobae_ tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Kau sudah dapat jamnya?"

Jaejoong mematung melihat siapa lawan bicaranya.

Pemuda tegap bertubuh lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Jaejoong bersandar angkuh di samping pintu kamar bernomor 033. Mata tajam serupa bentuk mata seekor rubah menatap bingung reaksi si androgini yang menjadi teman berbagi kamarnya beberapa bulan terakhir. "Kenapa diam?"

Jaejoong memelototi Yunho dengan raut wajah horor. Berbagai spekulasi berwara-wiri di otak.

Melihat Yunho sudah berada di depan kamar, Jaejoong terkejut.

Melihat pakaian—kaus oblong—yang dikenakan Yunho, Jaejoong terkejut bukan main.

Dan, melihat warna rambut Yunho… Jaejoong rasanya ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

Ya Tuhan… apakah seharian ini dia berjalan bersama hantu?

_Well_, sekarang _mindset_ Jaejoong tentang hantu sekolah telah berubah. Ternyata hantu sekolah bukan hanya seorang gadis, tapi juga laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Vans' cuap:

Maaf karena gak apdet-apdet, bagi yang nunggu :D (emang ada?) dan maaf kalo ini pendek. Karena Disvelocity emang isinya gak terlalu berat dan panjang-panjang.

Wah.. Vans sempet kena writer's block sebenernya, sampe buka lappie aja susah banget rasanya. Tapi karena inget hutang ff masih bejibun, jadi mulai membangun mood dengan buka-buka file lama supaya termotivasi lagi.

Yang sudah baca sampe sini, terima kasih banyak. Apalagi kalo berbaik hati ngasih review, beuh~.. rasanya makin semangat buat lanjut ngetik lagi! Di samping itu, karena akhir-akhir ini adalah masa-masa krusial YunJae fanfiction, Vans harap ff ini dan ff author YJS lainnya jadi cendol segar buat para reader ff YJ yang—mungkin—sedang gundah gulana. Hhha :D

Sipoke. Review?


End file.
